


Sailor's Delight

by merryofsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Found Family, Light Pining, M/M, Ocean/Sea, Seasickness, Secret Identity, Sirens, one scene where soonyoung almost drowns, side jeongcheol, squint and you miss it changyu and seokhoonshua, very tiny side junhao and verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Soonyoung has spent most of his life on the seas, searching for his happy ending. It's not until he books a mysterious passenger, who also seems to be searching for something, that he realizes maybe he was looking in the wrong direction.





	Sailor's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the mods for organazing this mini-bang! It was a lot of fun and it gave me a chance to explore an au that I'd wanted to write for a while! Secondly, thank you as always to my beta and friend, tullycat, as well as karlarado and helicases for answering my random questions and always encouraging me. You guys are seriously the best. Lastly, happy birthday to the main reasons for this fest in the first place! 
> 
> I was paired with @ekspresikanvas for this fest! Thank you for being patient when waiting for my drafts and dealing with me changing my mind! They did such an awesome job, I hope you guys love it as much as I do! AO3 gave me a hard time when I tried to embed the art within the fic, so here's the [link](https://m.imgur.com/1Ks7kK2)! Though I recommend looking after you finish reading to avoid spoilers!
> 
> Note: This story takes place near the end of the 19th century, and mainly in the South China Sea. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible, but also added some elements of magic/folklore for fun. Enjoy!

“Hey! Captain!”

Soonyoung looks up from his serious discussion with Nayoung. He’s _this_ close to scoring extra barrels of ale for the ship in return for the promise of fresh tangerines on his return. He’s not the only captain at port right now, but he’d recognize Chan’s voice anywhere.

Chan darts through the crowd, as skilled at weaving through the press of bodies on the dock as he is at minding the rigging. Soonyoung turns to see what he wants, but not before securing his deal with Nayoung.

“What is it?” Soonyoung asks when Chan finally arrives. Chan looks excited, like he has good news for Soonyoung. When he looks like that, money is usually involved.

“I booked us a passenger,” Chan informs him. “He paid everything up front.”

“Really?” Soonyoung asks in surprise. It’s been a while since they’ve had a passenger. Most travelers aren’t comfortable with that many days at sea with a crew of pirates — excuse him, _privateers_ — preferring a more luxurious ship. However, those amenities also come at a higher cost, so Soonyoung and his crew do get the occasional passenger.

“Good job, Chan,” Soonyoung says, throwing his arm around Chan’s shoulders and steering him toward the _Hurricane_ is docked. “How long until we cast off?”

“Minghao-hyung said as soon as you’re back onboard.”

“Perfect,” Soonyoung says. He likes being at port, drinking in the taverns and hearing the latest rumors about the long-disappeared royal family, but he _loves_ being on the open sea and having no limit to where he can travel. He stops short when he sees the figure standing at the end of the dock. “Who is that?”

Chan looks at the man too, and rolls his eyes. “I just told you. Our passenger.”

Soonyoung gives the man a serious look over. Though obviously trying to be inconspicuous, the man’s clothing is finely made, and there is a well-loved, probably expensive leather bag hanging from his shoulder.

“He looks too rich to be booking passage aboard our ship,” Soonyoung says. “Why didn’t he go on one of the nicer ships?”

“You’ll have to ask him yourself,” Chan says, disentangling himself from Soonyoung and taking the slipway at a run. He doesn’t even stop to ask the man if he wants a hand with his bag, which Soonyoung would scold him for if he hadn’t already disappeared.

Soonyoung walks up to the man and hooks his fingers through his belt loops.

“Hello,” he greets. The man blinks at him in surprise through wire-rimmed lenses, also finely crafted — and expensive.

“Hello,” the man greets. “Are you part of the crew?”

“I am,” Soonyoung says, feeling a smirk come on as he realizes the man doesn’t know who he is.

“Do you know where the captain is?” the man asks. “I wanted to introduce myself before getting onboard.”

“I don’t know where he is, but he’ll surely be here soon,” Soonyoung says.

“Is this him?” The man looks over Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung turns to see Minghao walking toward the ship at speed, concentrated look on his face. Minghao catches sight of Soonyoung and his face turns a little dark. He definitely heard about the extra ale then.

“He sure looks like it, doesn’t he?” Soonyoung replies. To his surprise, the man steps past him as Minghao gets close, bowing politely. Minghao comes to halt, eyes wide with shock.

“Captain, nice to meet you, my name is—”

“Captain?” Minghao interrupts rudely, and then laughs lightly. “Oh no. I’m not the captain.”

“You could’ve been,” Soonyoung reminds him, as he usually does. The man between them straightens up, a confused look on his face.

“Glory’s all yours,” Minghao says with a mock bow.

“ _Pleasure’s_ all mine,” Soonyoung replies. The man drops into a bow again, this time in Soonyoung’s direction.

“Forgive me,” the man says. “It’s nice to meet you, Captain.”

“And you…” Soonyoung trails off, wordlessly asking for the man’s name.

“Wonwoo,” the man says, straightening up. He doesn’t offer a family name, which Soonyoung notes with interest. But there are many reasons for people to keep their secrets, so he doesn’t pry. For now.

“Ready to set sail, Wonwoo-ssi?”

Something flashes across Wonwoo’s face, and he tugs his bag more securely onto his shoulder.

“More than anything,” Wonwoo replies. Soonyoung grins and claps Wonwoo on the shoulder before heading up the slipway. Minghao follows close behind, already starting to say something about the cost of the extra ale, like Soonyoung knew he would. When Soonyoung glances back down, Wonwoo is still standing on the dock, casting his gaze around one last time before stepping onto the slipway. Soonyoung wonders if Wonwoo has ever sailed before, and sends a brief prayer to the sea gods to be gentle with his passenger’s constitution. Soonyoung’s not going to be the one cleaning it up if Wonwoo gets sick, but he doesn’t want to hear Chan complain about it.

“Chan!” Soonyoung bellows, cutting Minghao off and startling Wonwoo, who has finally joined them on deck. “The anchor!”

There’s an unintelligible response from Chan, a shouted reply from Dongho, and then the rattling of the anchor being lifted. Soonyoung catches the nervous look on Wonwoo’s face and winks at him before heading off to the helm.

Wonwoo looks startled, as if he doesn’t know how to respond to Soonyoung, which is just how he likes it.

*

Soonyoung doesn’t interact much with Wonwoo the first week of their voyage. He sees him around the ship, chatting with Mingyu and in the galley when they gather for meals, but he doesn’t have a chance to speak with him. As captain, Soonyoung has a lot of duties, such as making decisions about their voyage and hearing his quartermaster’s report of the crew’s squabbles. Jonghyun leaves after their morning discussion of their course, and looks amused as Minghao swoops into Soonyoung’s office in his place.

Soonyoung already knows what this is about.

“Minghao-yah.” Soonyoung leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the corner of his desk. “We have such a small crew. How are there so many fights?”

“They’re bored,” Minghao says with a shrug, as if he himself doesn’t get into squabbles with Mingyu. “Even the new blood hasn’t distracted them.”

“And why not?” Soonyoung asks.

“He spends most of his time in his cabin,” Minghao says. “He’s having a hard time adjusting to sea life.”

“Oh? Hasn’t found his sea legs?”

“He gets sick a lot,” Minghao says. “And I suppose he didn’t have a taste for seafood before, though Mingyu is trying to help with that.”

“He lived in a port and booked a long passage on a ship but doesn’t eat seafood?” Soonyoung frowns. “He’s really determined.”

“To do what?” Minghao asks. “Die of dehydration from all the vomiting?”

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Soonyoung sighs. “No. He’s determined to get where he’s going. Have we figured out where that is yet?”

“He’s not paying us to be nosy,” Minghao points out.

“I can’t help myself,” Soonyoung replies. “Tell me if you find out.”

Minghao waves him away with an irritable hand and leaves his office. Soonyoung grins and starts rolling up his maps, trying to organize a little before joining his crew on deck. It’s a beautiful day, and Soonyoung would like to see some of it. His eyes trace over the path the boat is to take, trying to pick out a name that jumps out — one that would interest a scholar. Nothing stands out. He’ll either find out when Wonwoo finally gets off, or have to find out the old-fashioned way before then.

Soonyoung can’t help that he’s curious. He’s always been this way from when he was young, when he would hide under the table in the palace kitchen, stealing buns and listening to the cooks gossip and share recipe secrets. From there he would move to hide in the library, listening to the palace tutors give their lessons to the aristocrats’ children. Soonyoung only really had a few friends back then, but they were palace children, so they always had to go back to their duties and Soonyoung was left to amuse himself. His sister left when Soonyoung was young to apprentice at the coast, and even to this day Soonyoung only sees her when he’s docked there.

There’s a shout from outside, and Soonyoung abandons the last of his maps to see what the fuss is.

“It’s fine,” Dongho is saying as he coils a rope in his hands. Most of it is laid across the deck as if he’d dropped it. “Are you alright?”

Wonwoo is standing nearby, nauseated look on his face. He shakes his head in answer and heads quickly for the railing. Soonyoung winces in sympathy as Wonwoo’s shoulders jerk as he gets sick.

“Why did he get on this ship if he’s not suited for sea life?” Dongho asks as Soonyoung helps him coil up the rest of the rope.

“I aim to find out,” Soonyoung says, handing Dongho the last of the rope. He heads for Wonwoo, making a stop at their fresh water barrel and pouring a cup.

“How many times is that today?” Soonyoung asks, leaning his back against the railing and holding the water cup carefully between his hands.

“Too many,” Wonwoo says miserably, and then seems to realize who he’s talking to. “Captain. Good morning.”

Soonyoung hands Wonwoo the water, who accepts it gratefully with a shaky hand.

“It’ll get better,” Soonyoung promises. He pulls a sprig out mint leaves out of his shirt pocket and offers them to Wonwoo. “These should help.”

Wonwoo sniffs the spring, a small smile touching his lips when he asks, “Mint?”

“It’ll help with the nausea,” Soonyoung explains, and then grins, because he can’t help but tease Wonwoo a little bit. “And the taste.”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at Soonyoung — which is _delightful_ — and takes a small sip of water before eating one of the leaves. He tries to hand the rest of the sprig back to Soonyoung, but he pushes them back. Wonwoo’s hands are not as calloused as Soonyoung’s own, but still not as smooth as he'd expect a scholar’s hands to be.

“Keep it, I have plenty,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo chews some more and then takes another small sip of his water. He looks okay for the time being, so Soonyoung asks, “Would you like a tour?”

Wonwoo nods and falls into step with Soonyoung. He has a book in one hand, which Soonyoung eyes curiously.

“Were you reading?”

“I was trying,” Wonwoo says. “I just miss reading, but it makes me feel worse. Hence—” Wonwoo gestures to the railing, and Soonyoung winces in sympathy.

“I see,” he says. He spots a few of his crew members across the deck. “Have you met the whole crew?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “I’ve talked to some of them, but mostly just Mingyu.”

The man in question is on the deck, head craned back as he watches Chan climb around in the rigging. He looks around with a pained look on his face as Wonwoo and Soonyoung approach, but then goes back to watching Chan.

“Chan, _please.”_

“This is part of Mingyu’s daily routine,” Soonyoung informs Wonwoo. “He likes to torture himself in the morning.”

“Oh?” Wonwoo looks confused.

“Mingyu-hyung is scared of heights,” Chan informs them. He’s sitting on the lowest boom, back against the mast and feet dangling as he secures some of the lines. Minki and Minhyun are further up Soonyoung can’t hear what they’re saying to each other from this distance, but he can tell they’re talking a lot as usual.

“But you’re not the one climbing,” Wonwoo points out.

Mingyu scowls. “I’m allowed to worry.”

“This is his job, Mingyu,” Soonyoung says, just as he has countless times before. “He knows what he’s doing and he’s never gotten hurt.”

“I just don’t like the risks he takes,” Mingyu says, quiet enough that Chan can’t hear. Chan realizes Mingyu has lowered his voice on purpose and scowls before shimmying down to the deck as quickly as possible.

“Don’t do that,” Chan says, pushing into Mingyu’s space and crossing his arms. “Say it where I can hear you.”

“I just _worry—”_

“I’m _fine—”_

Soonyoung reaches out and steers Wonwoo away with a hand on his back, dropping it after Wonwoo gets the message and they start moving again.

“They have that argument every morning,” Soonyoung says. “It’s best to leave them to it.”

Soonyoung takes the rest of the morning to introduce Wonwoo to the rest of the crew, Minghao joining them for a little while when he conducts his daily inspection of the ship’s condition. They see Dongho again when they come across he and Youngmin shifting crates at the stern of the ship.

“Your crew is kind of small, isn’t it?” Wonwoo asks as they finish up top and head below deck.

“What are you trying to imply?” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo stumbles on the stairs behind him and Soonyoung turns quickly, holding out a hand to steady him.

“I didn’t mean to imply anything negative,” Wonwoo says hurriedly. “I just meant you normally see larger crews. I wondered how you are so efficient with smaller numbers.”

“How do you know we’re efficient?” Soonyoung asks.

“I asked around at the port,” Wonwoo says. “You came highly recommended for travel.”

“In spite of our occupation?” Sooyoung questions. The pride for his crew and their reputation swells, but Soonyoung knows how most people feel about privateering.

“Because of it,” Wonwoo answers.

 _Interesting,_ Soonyoung thinks. Wonwoo wanted to fly under the radar on his journey. Soonyoung desperately wants to know why.

“Ah,” Wonwoo says as he pulls his hand away from the wall of the ship. There’s a slight tear in the sleeve of his shirt.

“I can fix that,” Soonyoung says, removing his own hand from where it’s still holding onto Wonwoo.

“You can mend?”

“There are lots of things I can do,” Soonyoung says, turning and thundering down the rest of the steps. Wonwoo is quick to follow.

*

“What are you doing up there?” Wonwoo calls from the deck, causing Soonyoung to grin down at him. Wonwoo has a squeamish look on his face, but Soonyoung doesn’t know if it’s from his usual sea sickness or the fact that Soonyoung is up in the rigging.

“Not you too?” Soonyoung calls, but still, he tosses Chan the lines he’d been working on and descends to the deck. Soonyoung can feel Wonwoo’s eyes on him as he goes, but when he hits the deck, Wonwoo’s gaze is focused on the horizon. When Soonyoung is finally in front of him, he looks at him again.

“Minghao asked me to tell you he’s looking for you.”

Soonyoung laughs. “It’s a small ship. He couldn’t find me himself?”

“Something happened, I’m not sure what,” Wonwoo says. “He seemed...flustered. He’s in your office.”

Soonyoung frowns. Minghao doesn’t normally get flustered, unless he’s arguing with Mingyu and can’t find the right words, or if he’s spending time with Junhui.

“Where’s Mingyu?” Soonyoung asks.

“Below deck somewhere,” Wonwoo says. So, not an argument with Mingyu then. Soonyoung sets off for his office, worrying as he goes. He steps into his office and is already calling out for Minghao before he sees him.

“Minghao?”

“Captain.” Minghao looks upset and frustrated as he turns to Soonyoung. He’s bent over something on Soonyoung’s desk, and when he steps closer, he sees it’s their letter of marque.

Well — it used to be. Now it’s ruined, ink spread across the document and obscuring most of the words. Soonyoung picks it up and looks at it in dismay. Minghao had done his best to soak up the ink, and though he’d stopped the initial spread, the stain remains.

“I’m sorry,” Minghao says, running frustrated hands through his hair. “I tried to fix it, but it’s ruined.”

“It’s alright, Minghao,” Soonyoung says. “We’ll figure something out.”

“It’s _not_ alright,” Minghao retorts. “What are we going to do without a letter of marque? That makes us _illegal._ We’re just pirates without it, not privateers.”

“We’ll just have to get a new one,” Soonyoung replies.

“Where?” Minghao asks. “And _how?_ It was hard enough to get this one, if you remember.”

“I remember,” Soonyoung says darkly. “When we see Jun in Hong Kong he can help us, right?”

“That’s weeks away,” Minghao replies. “What if we get stopped by a navy ship before then?”

“I can help.”

Minghao and Soonyoung turn quickly to see Wonwoo standing in the doorway. He grimaces when he sees the shocked look on both of their faces.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude.”

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung says in a rush. “How could you help? Do you know someone who could sign another?”

Wonwoo shifts on his feet, looking uncomfortable. “Not exactly.”

Minghao narrows his eyes. “What does that mean?’

What it means is that Wonwoo is a forger — and a good one at that.

“Wow,” Sooonyoung whispers as he peers at the drying document. It’s practically identical to the original, and once they get rid of the evidence, no one will ever be able to tell the difference. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Wonwoo leans back in his chair and takes his glasses off to rub his eyes with ink-stained fingers. It’s been hours since he first came to find Soonyoung. Minghao left a little while ago to get food and drink for them all, but Soonyoung stayed at Wonwoo’s side, lighting candles and passing Wonwoo the different inks he required. He’d set Wonwoo up in his own chair and taken the one across the desk, usually reserved for visitors.

“From...” Wonwoo hesitates. “From, um, my tutor.”

“A palace tutor?” Soonyoung asks. “Were you an apprentice?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo says, sounding distracted. He puts his glasses back on and pushes away from the desk. Soonyoung picks himself up from his slump as well and stretches. “It’s late.”

“You’re not leaving?” Soonyoung asks as Wonwoo stands. He hates the pleading lilt in his voice but is unable to stop it. “Minghao hasn’t even brought dinner yet.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Wonwoo says, trying to politely bow his way out of Soonyoung’s office.

“Funny,” Minghao says, standing in the doorway with the food and wine. “I was about to say the same thing.”

Wonwoo’s gaze snaps to Soonyoung, whose only response is to shrug. He steps out of the way as Minghao deposits the tray on Soonyoung’s desk, but doesn’t make an attempt to leave again.

“Thank you again,” Minghao says, bowing deeply to Wonwoo, who looks uncomfortable at the action.

“It’s fine, really,” Wonwoo says. “I was happy to do it.”

“Happy to break the law?” Soonyoung questions. Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “Good to know.”

“That’s not what I—”

“And sorry to you, Captain,” Minghao says, interrupting Wonwoo smoothly and bowing to Soonyoung too. “Truly.”

“Hao, it’s fine,” Soonyoung ushers Minghao to stand up straight and pulls him into a hug. “Get some rest.”

“You too,” Minghao says, eyeing him and then Wonwoo before ducking back out the door.

“Ready to eat?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo, who is still hovering uncertainly between the desk and door.

“Yes,” Wonwoo says. He gestures to Soonyoung’s chair. “Take your seat back, please.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Soonyoung says, sprawling in his rightful place. He leans forward again quickly when Wonwoo starts to unload the tray and place things in front of him. “Let me.”

“Careful,” Wonwoo says, catching Soonyoung’s hand as it reaches for the wine and knocks it around a bit too much. He lets go of Soonyoung’s hand again quickly and tugs the drying letter away from the dinner tray. He takes it across the room and lays it on one of Soonyoung’s cabinets, while Soonyoung rubs his suddenly tingling hands together.

“Don’t ruin all my hard work,” Wonwoo says as he comes to sit down again. Soonyoung grins at the playful tone.

“Maybe I just want to keep you around,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo’s mouth twists wryly, and Soonyoung doesn’t understand what he said that made Wonwoo look so sad and distant. It doesn’t look like Wonwoo wants to talk about it either, so Soonyoung fills two cups with wine and offers one to him instead.

“To breaking the law,” Soonyoung says, holding his cup aloft.

“Aye aye,” Wonwoo says, clinking his cup against Soonyoung’s.

“Oh?” Soonyoung asks, pausing before taking a sip. “And where did you learn that?”

“No one good,” Wonwoo says, and then smirks around the rim of his cup as he drinks. Soonyoung grins and sees Wonwoo’s mouth turn up in response, though it smooths out into something contemplative as he studies the books on the shelf near Soonyoung’s desk.

“You have a lot of books,” Wonwoo comments. Soonyoung can almost tell what he’s thinking — what is a pirate-turned-privateer doing with such a large library?

“My parents worked for someone well-off,” Soonyoun explains, keeping it vague on purpose. Wonwoo has his secrets, and Soonyoung does too. “My sister and I were sometimes able to get lessons alongside the other children who lived on the grounds.”

“A sister?” Wonwoo asks. “Where is she?”

“She left to apprentice at the coast when we were still young,” Soonyoung says. “I visit her and my parents from time to time and bring them gifts.” He grins and winks at Wonwoo, who looks amused. “Do you have a sister?”

“A brother,” Wonwoo says. The sadness that overtakes his face is overwhelming, and Soonyoung feels like a fool. But how was he to know something clearly bad happened to Wonwoo’s brother? He sets down his cup and stands swiftly, approaching his shelf of books.

“Are you still not able to read?” Soonyoung asks, changing the subject.

“I haven’t attempted it again,” Wonwoo says.

Soonyoung runs his fingers over the spines of the books until he finds the one he’s looking for. It’s an old favorite, a story about an adventure and a long lost prince, and it’s one of his prized possessions.

“Care for some dinnertime entertainment?” Soonyoung asks. Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise, a small smile breaking out across his face.

“Please.”

*

A knock on the door into his office interrupts Soonyoung’s struggle.

“Come in!” He calls, still occupied with the fastening at his neck. No matter how many times he secures it, it looks wrong. He’s in the adjoining quarters, where he sleeps and dresses, but the door is open between the two. He hears whoever it is come to a stop in the empty office, and then continue on to the open doorway.

“Captain, I— Oh.”

Soonyoung looks away from his small mirror and over his shoulder. Wonwoo is standing in the doorway, bag slung over his chest and small frown on his face.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo sounds like he’s about to laugh, and it turns into a wide grin when Soonyoung pleads, “Please help me.”

Wonwoo comes into his quarters fully, readjusting the bag on his shoulder and reaching for the fabric at Soonyoung’s neck. His hands are gentle as he pulls it into place and restarts the fastening process. His fingers are more sure about it than Soonyoung’s, as if he’s had years of practice, but they brush the side of Soonyoung’s throat occasionally. Soonyoung swallows and tries to ignore the sensation.

“There,” Wonwoo says, smoothing Soonyoung’s collar and stepping back. Soonyoung reaches up to touch it lightly and turns to inspect himself in the mirror.

“Where did you learn to do that so nicely?” Soonyoung asks in amazement.

“My father,” Wonwoo replies. He’s gripping the strap of his bag tightly, and Soonyoung decides not to ask anymore about it. “What are you dressed so finely for?”

“I have to speak with the local authorities,” Soonyoung says, turning to collect papers off his desk and putting them into his own bag. “Have to get paid, and all that. Your letter of marque will come in handy.”

Wonwoo nods, but he still doesn’t look quite right. Soonyoung looks at him fully.

“Where are you off to today?” Soonyoung asks. “Finally tired of our company?”

“No, I’m still with you until Hong Kong,” Wonwoo says. “I just have some business in port.”

“Alright,” Soonyoung says, even as his brain says, _Hong Kong? What’s in Hong Kong for him?_ “Well, when you’re finished, you’re more than welcome to join me and some of the crew at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s house. They live off the main lane about a mile — a big yellow house. You’ll know the one. It overlooks the water.”

Wonwoo looks surprised to be invited, and Soonyoung will take that look over the almost sick look that was on Wonwoo’s face when he first came in. He wonders if the mint isn’t doing the job anymore. He’ll need to stop by Eunwoo’s apothecary on the way back to the ship for a tonic.

“Did you need something else?” Soonyoung asks, remembering Wonwoo had come to find him in the first place.

“Just to tell you I’d be off the boat today,” Wonwoo says. “See you later, Captain.”

Soonyoung smiles and nods, and waits until Wonwoo is gone before touching his collar again and clearing his throat profusely.

*

The meeting goes as Soonyoung expected — them asking for more criminals and Soonyoung asking for more money — and it’s a relief to find his way through the town and toward the cliffs overlooking the water. He doesn’t usually pass up the local taverns, but his friends’ house holds the promise of better food and much better company.

As he lets himself past the little gate and into the front garden, he can hear the sound of laughter filtering out of the windows thrown open to let the sea breeze in. He doesn’t bother knocking, just announces his presence by throwing open the front door and yelling, “I’ve arrived!”

A raucous cheer rises at the sight of him, and he grins as a body slams into him in greeting.

“Chan-ah, I saw you a few hours ago,” Soonyoung says, laughing at the vice grip Chan has around his waist.

“Too long,” Chan says.

It’s warm in the house, made more unbearable with his stuffy clothing, so he pushes his friends away and tugs at the collar of his coat. He tosses it to the side, undoes his collar, and rolls up his sleeves. Chan doesn’t let go easily, only detaching when he’s tempted by the fresh cup of ale that Mingyu offers him.

“How much catching up do I have to do?” Soonyoung asks, looking at the state of the room. Everyone seems warm and happy, and Soonyoung would like to join them.

“Quite a bit.” Seungcheol appears in the doorway and Soonyoung leaps at him, hugging him fiercely.

“Oh captain, my captain,” Soonyoung crows.

“Enough already,” Seungcheol complains, but returns Soonyoung’s hug just as fiercely. “I’ve missed you, Soonyoung-ah.”

“And I you,” Soonyoung says, and then lets just enough beats pass that Seungcheol will think he’s dropped it before tacking on, “Captain.”

 _“My_ captain,” Jeonghan purrs, approaching from behind Seungcheol and wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“Hello, hyung,” Soonyoung says with a smile, not releasing Seungcheol quite yet.

“Soonyoung.” Jeonghan reaches out and pets Soonyoung’s cheek, fondness written all over his face.

Soonyoung loves being here among some of his favorite crew and oldest friends, and it’s made even better when he hears Mingyu say, “Wonwoo. Finally.”

Soonyoung turns to see Wonwoo standing in the doorway. Soonyoung’s heart leaps at the sight of him, but his happiness dies down just as quickly when he gets a good look at Wonwoo. He looks worse than he had this morning — defeated and sad. No one else seems to notice.

“We need some drinks,” Soonyoung announces. Jeonghan pushes two mugs into his waiting hands, and Soonyoung brings one to Wonwoo. He tries to add some swagger to his step, just to see if it’ll make Wonwoo smile. It does the trick, though Wonwoo still looks exhausted.

“Not tired of us after all?” Soonyoung asks, finding chairs for himself and Wonwoo. Wonwoo slumps in his gratefully, taking a small sip of ale before cradling it in his hands.

“Did you really think I’d leave?” Wonwoo asks.

“There are many temptations in this town,” Soonyoung says conspiratorially. “There are sirens that live just off the coast here.”

“Sirens aren’t real,” Wonwoo retorts.

“Ah, a non-believer,” Soonyoung says. He glances to Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who are watching them with interest. Jeonghan leans close to whisper something in Seungcheol’s ear and is rewarded with a loud laugh.

“You called him ‘captain’?” Wonwoo asks, following Soonyoung’s gaze.

“He used to be our captain,” Soonyoung says. “I only got the job because he decided to settle down.”

Jeonghan disappears into the kitchen before bringing out food for them, which Soonyoung eyes with trepidation until Seungcheol reassures him with a whispered, “I made it, but he likes presenting it.” Once he’s sure it’s safe to eat, he digs in. Wonwoo eats his at a slower pace, but doesn’t show any hesitation.

“I’m surprised you like it,” Soonyoung says, gesturing to Wonwoo’s almost empty bowl. “It’s a seafood chowder.”

“I’ve acquired a taste for it,” Wonwoo says with a shrug. “And the ale helps.”

Soonyoung chuckles and tugs at his collar again. The chowder is spicier than Soonyoung anticipated, and he’s sweating a little. He sees Wonwoo watching him and raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You look more comfortable in your everyday clothes,” Wonwoo says. “Not that you don’t look nice in your finery, but casual...suits you more.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Soonyoung says.

“As you should,” Wonwoo mumbles. Jeonghan saves them from themselves by directing a question at Wonwoo.

“What brings you this way, Wonwoo-ssi?” Jeonghan asks. He’s petting Minghao’s hair fondly, clearly delighted at the length he’s obtaining, but he still looks curious about Wonwoo. Soonyoung glances at Wonwoo, also desperate to know the answer, and not ashamed of using Jeunghan’s curiosity to find it out. Wonwoo ducks his head, hands tight around his bowl, and for a long moment Soonyoung thinks he isn’t going to answer.

“I’m looking for my family,” Wonwoo says, and the room goes quiet. The chowder sits unpleasantly in Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Oh,” Jeonghan looks repentant, for once. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s alright,” Wonwoo says. He glances at Soonyoung before looking back to his unfinished meal. He’s quiet for so long that Soonyoung is about to jump in and bring everyone’s attention to something else, but then Wonwoo starts talking again. “Something happened...a long time ago. Where we lived — it was attacked.” He swallows heavily before continuing. “I wasn’t with the rest of them at the time, I was in the kitchen with my friend. The cook told us to leave, and my friend brought me through this passageway, I lived there my whole life and never knew it was there…”

As Wonwoo tells the story, something in Soonyoung’s mind perks up to listen. It sounds very familiar, but it couldn’t possibly be.

“...and we came out in the gardens. It was cold. He gave me his coat, and told me to run,” Wonwoo says. “I never saw him again, and I never saw my family again.”

Wonwoo falls silent, and then seems to realize everyone is staring at him in horror and sadness. “Wow. I really know how to bring the mood down, huh?”

“Thank you for telling us,” Minghao says seriously. “And maybe we can help you find your family.”

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

“We will!” Chan interrupts to say. “We’ll do what we can! Right, Captain?”

Soonyoung shakes out of his thoughts and looks to Wonwoo, who has his head ducked again.

“Of course we will,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo looks at him gratefully. “Who was the friend? The one that gave you the coat?”

“His name was Soonyoung too,” Wonwoo says. “But I don’t remember his family name. I don’t know if I ever knew it.”

“What about the coat? Any clues?” Soonyoung can see Jeonghan looking at him weirdly for pressing so much, but there’s something Soonyoung has to know.

“Not really?” Wonwoo says. “There was a tiger embroidered along the hem, his mother made it for him, but that’s it.”

Soonyoung’s knees suddenly feel shaky, and he’s sure he’s about to fall over even though he’s sitting down. Mingyu asks another question about Wonwoo’s family, or at least Soonyoung thinks he does. He can’t hear much over the rushing in his ears. He stands and collects Wonwoo’s bowl from him, and somehow his hands aren’t shaking. He deposits the bowls by the wash bucket and goes through the back door.

“Tomorrow should be a good day for a swim,” Jeonghan says, joining Soonyoung moments later and not seeming to realize Soonyoung’s distress. The moonlight glints off the whites of his eyes.

“Soonyoung-ah, are you okay?” Jeonghan asks as Soonyoung gulps in fresh air.

“I’m fine,” Soonyoung lies.

“You’re being strange,” Jeongahn says. “It’s too cold. I’m going back inside.”

Soonyoung lets Jeonghan leave him again as his mind whirls with the conclusion he just came to. The polished demeanor. The higher quality clothing. The penmanship and the love of reading. The measured manner of speaking.

The coat with the tiger embroidered on the hem. _Soonyoung’s_ tiger coat that he gave away on the worst day of his life.

Everything Wonwoo has told him the past few weeks makes more sense now.

Not just Wonwoo though.

Jeon Wonwoo, who went missing in an uprising fifteen years ago. _Prince_ Jeon Wonwoo, of the royal Jeon family.

Wonwoo, Soonyoung’s childhood best friend.

*

Soonyoung didn’t understand much of what was happening at the time, but learned more about it the older he got. From what he understands now there was a shift in ideology, and Wonwoo’s family stayed on the more conservative side, wanting to stay loyal to the old ways.

The disgruntled rumblings had turned into riots, and though Soonyoung didn’t know it, Wonwoo’s family was supposed to be snuck out of the house and to safety the night that their home was attacked. Soonyoung had always hoped that they’d all gotten away safely, but had kept quiet about knowing them and helping Wonwoo escape.

He always stayed aware of news and rumors of sightings of the royal family, but secretly wished they would stay lost forever, as long as they were safe and happy.

He never expected to find Wonwoo again, and now that he has, he’s not sure what to do.

*

The next day, after they've squinted their way through the early morning, they gather to make the trek down the cliff to the beach. But not before Jeonghan gathers them and starts passing out packages.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol pulls something striped out of the package. "What _is_ this?"

"They call it a 'bathing suit,'" Jeonghan says. "They're popular in Europe right now. You guys are all about your modesty, so I figured why not give these a try?"

"You're not even going to wear one," Seungcheol replies. Soonyoung smiles when he sees Wonwoo give Seungcheol a startled look. When Wonwoo's gaze slides to Soonyoung, Soonyoung drops his gaze hurriedly. He hasn't said much all morning, but he can only blame the early hour for a little longer. He has no idea how he's supposed to act around Wonwoo now, or what he's supposed to say to him. He needs a little more time to think.

They follow the path down to the water as a loud group, a few of them with baskets of food tucked into their elbows for later. When they get to the beach, there's already someone waiting for them.

"Hansol!" Soonyoung calls, running down the rest of the path and away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo spent most of the walk talking to Mingyu, but the more distance Soonyoung puts between the two of them, the less awkward he'll feel.

"Hey, Captain," Hansol says.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Hansollie," Soonyoung says, wrapping Hansol in a hug. Hansol's hug is tight and warm and familiar. "How is life treating you?"

"It's good," Hansol replies, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Tell them why, Hansollie," Jeonghan says, swooping by and heading straight for the water. He's stripping off his clothes as he goes, and Seungcheol follows close behind, picking them up from the sand and shaking them out. By the time Jeonghan hits the water, he's completely naked.

Jeonghan's transformation always begins immediately after he has any contact with seawater. Most of it happens below the surface of the water, and Soonyoung has only seen it up close once, but it always happens quicker than he remembers. Jeonghan disappears under the water, and thirty seconds later an iridescent, purple tail breaks the surface.

Soonyoung chances a glance at Wonwoo, because he wants to see Wonwoo's reaction to this, and he isn't disappointed. He's gripping the basket tightly in both hands, eyes wide behind his glasses. When Jeonghan breaks the surface again and calls for them all to come in, Wonwoo drops the basket.

"Hey, hey!" Mingyu cries, jumping forward to save the food. He's wiping sand off the apples and scolding Wonwoo gently when the others arrive. Soonyoung sees someone with cherub cheeks and a silver tail come close in the surf and blow a kiss at Hansol, and understands Jeonghan's words from before — and why Hansol likes life off the ship so much.

"Oh I understand," Soonyoung says to Hansol. "And here I thought you were helping Seungcheol with the house."

"I was!" Hansol insists. "And then it went faster than we anticipated, so I started working on my own house near the docks, and then I met Seungkwan at the market."

"Is he nice?"

"Not usually," Hansol says. "But I like him anyway."

Everyone filters into the water one by one to try out their new bathing suits, while Wonwoo stays on the beach, sitting near the basket and staring out at the water at Jeonghan and Seungkwan.

"I did tell you," Soonyoung says passes by Wonwoo to head for the water.

"I definitely thought you were lying," Wonwoo says. Then he startles, looking up at Soonyoung, Soonyoung isn't surprised at Wonwoo's reaction — this is probably the first thing he's said directly to Wonwoo this morning.

"Are you coming in?" Jeonghan yells from the water.

"I'm coming!" Soonyoung calls back. "But Wonwoo-ssi doesn't swim!"

"How did you know that?" Wonwoo asks, drawing Soonyoung's attention back to him.

"You told me," Soonyoung says. A lie. Soonyoung remembers it from when they were children.

"I did?" Wonwoo frowns. "I don't remember."

"You don't?" Soonyoung shrugs, and then turns to jog to the water.

They spend a good portion of the morning swimming, and eventually Jeonghan and Seungkwan's family joins them. Seokmin, Jisoo, and Jihoon announce their arrival by swimming around their legs and tugging on the sleeves of their bathing suits as they investigate them. When they all decide to get out of the water, the sirens drag themselves onto the rocks to dry out. The three newcomers are a tangle of gold, cerulean, and indigo tails as they lay across the rocks near the shore. Jeonghan drapes himself over Jisoo and Seungkwan claims a whole rock for himself.

Soonyoung is too occupied by the food to realize Wonwoo isn't sitting near the baskets anymore, and only looks for him when Seungcheol says, "Hey. Look at your Wonwoo."

"Not _my_ anything," Soonyoung replies hotly through a mouthful of fruit, and then turns to look where Seungcheol is pointing. Wonwoo has approached where the sirens are basking the sun, pants rolled up to his knees so he can wade in the water, notebook in one hand and pen in the other.

"Is he...taking notes?" Seungcheol asks.

"He's a scholar," Soonyoung says. "Of course he's interested."

Seokmin notices Seungcheol and Soonyoung looking at their group and waves. Wonwoo looks around as well, and he looks so seriously studious that Soonyoung can't help but smile. He remembers that from their childhood too.

"Why do you look like that?" Seungcheol asks, nudging Soonyoung to the side so he can get into one of the baskets.

"I don't look like anything," Soonyoung replies.

"Sure," Seungcheol agrees, and crunches into an apple.

*

Soonyoung always likes to linger at Seungcheol and Jeonghan's house, and this time is no different. The sirens all dry out and accompany them to town, Seokmin, Jihoon, and Joshua drawing a lot of attention and Seungkwan catching Hansol's hand and not letting go for the entirety of the afternoon. There's a festival that afternoon where Soonyoung gets sweets and flowers in his hair from Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s neighbors, Minkyung and Kyungwon, and gets to listen to the _pansori_ about the queen in the sea world.

The town may be used to Jeonghan, but when their group starts to get a few too many lingering looks, Seungcheol gets a protective look on his face and makes them head for the house.

"I don't understand," Wonwoo says as they gather for dinner again. Mingyu is in the kitchen this time, helping Seungcheol as Jeonghan spends time with his family. "How does the whole town not realize? How has the news not spread?"

"They're very careful," Soonyoung says. "We met Jeonghan during our travels. He'd gotten hurt and separated from his family, and we found him and Seungcheol nursed him back to health. We didn't find out what he really was until he was up top one day and got splashed by a wave."

"The transformation is pretty instant, from what I saw," Wonwoo says.

"Yes," Soonyoung says.

“And you let him stay on board after finding out what he is?” Wonwoo asks curiously. “Aren’t sirens supposed to be bad luck for ships?”

Soonyoung sighs, feeling a pang of guilt. “We were wary at first, myself especially.” He touches the pendant around his neck before letting his hand fall again. “But once we got to know him...we didn’t care anymore. But Jeonghan didn’t trust us at first either. For a little while he was worried that we'd sell him to some passing pirate, and Seungcheol was mad that Jeonghan ever thought we'd betray him like that."

"And them living here?”

Soonyoung grins at the endless flow of questions from Wonwoo, who shrugs. There’s no stopping a scholar’s curiosity.

"Well, Jeonghan healed, and then he left, and then Seungcheol became depressed, and I could tell he regretted not going after Jeonghan when he had the chance. We had no way of knowing where he really lived. And then— Jeonghan came back. And Seungcheol found this town and this house, and here they are. It's small enough and out of the way so they never really get questioned. Normally Jeonghan's family lives further up the coast, but they come for the occasional visit, though I suppose Seungkwan is here more and more often."

"They really love each other," Wonwoo says, and it's a statement, not a question.

Soonyoung smiles. "They really do."

They lapse into a comfortable silence at that, and it lasts long enough that Soonyoung realizes...it's quiet, and they're alone. He's avoided being alone with Wonwoo most of the day — has tried to avoid thinking about the past as much as possible, actually — but now it all comes rushing back. He considers his slumped position and sits up, very aware that a prince who had grown up with etiquette lessons is sitting next to him, but when he looks over, Wonwoo is slumped down in his chair even further than Soonyoung was.

Wonwoo catches him looking and quirks an inquiring eyebrow at him. Soonyoung shrugs and turns away, itching for an excuse to bolt. He startles when he feels Wonwoo's hand land lightly on his shoulder. He turns back quickly, and Wonwoo is a lot closer than Soonyoung expected him to be, straightened up so he can reach Soonyoung.

"What?" Soonyoung asks, and he doesn't mean to sound so breathless, but it comes out anyway.

"Your flower is falling," Wonwoo says, reaching up and readjusting the flower. His fingers brush Soonyoung's ear as he works, his brow furrowed in concentration behind his glasses. Soonyoung studies his face, wondering if this is really the same person he used to know, but then Wonwoo glances directly at him, and Soonyoung remembers his place, yet again.

When he jerks away, the flower falls the floor between them, but it's forgotten as Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung.

"What is it?" Wonwoo asks.

"Nothing," Soonyoung says hurriedly. "I just remembered something I needed to discuss...with Hansol...Excuse me."

He jumps up and walks out of the room as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the hurt look on Wonwoo's face.

*

The awkwardness lasts into the next morning, when Seungcheol and Jeonghan walk the rest of them down to the docks to say goodbye. Soonyoung waits by the end of the slipway until everyone else boards. The last to get on before him is Wonwoo, and Soonyoung — distracted by his lack of sleep from thinking about Wonwoo and thinking ahead to what he's going to _say_ to Wonwoo — starts to bow to him and says, "After you, _jeoha_ —"

He catches himself before he gets too far, snapping back upright, but the damage is done.

Wonwoo freezes, eyes wide behind his glasses. It’s as if the very air comes to a stop around them, and Soonyoung wishes he could take the last few seconds back.

"How long have you known?"

Soonyoung stares back at him, astonished, but finds he can't lie. "Two days now."

Wonwoo swears under his breath, and Soonyoung lives on a ship with a bunch of foul-mouthed sailors, but when it comes out of Wonwoo's mouth, it makes his ears burn.

"I knew something was different," Wonwoo mutters. "You started treating me so differently so suddenly. I wondered what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," Soonyoung insists. "It's me who is at fault. If I had known—"

Wonwoo swears again. "You weren't _supposed_ to know. I've been so careful, I don't understand."

Soonyoung is close enough that he can see the white-knuckled grip Wonwoo has on the strap of his bag. When he reaches up to push his hair back, Soonyoung can see that hand is shaking. He takes an aborted step back, as if he's about to take off down the dock and disappear — _again_ — and it's Soonyoung's turn to swear. He steps forward quickly, grabbing Wonwoo's hand and holding on tight.

"Don't go," Soonyoung pleads. "I'm sorry. I've freaked you out. Wonwoo, you're safe with me, I promise."

A shout from above them draws their attention up to Dongho waving at them. Time to leave.

"You don't have to get back on the ship with me," Soonyoung says. "But I promised to take you to Hong Kong and that's what I’ll do. I'll explain everything."

Wonwoo still looks like he wants to flee, but instead of taking off down the dock, he follows Soonyoung back onto the ship.

"Find me later," Soonyoung says as Minghao comes to collect him. "I have a lot to tell you."

Wonwoo nods, but looks so small when Soonyoung leaves him standing there. A man lost at sea.

*

Soonyoung has been waiting for Wonwoo to come to his quarters for hours, and has been nervously pacing for half that time. When Wonwoo finally does arrive, it's with a grim look on his face.

"Wonwoo—"

"I don't know why I was foolish enough to get back on the ship," Wonwoo says immediately. "It's probably the reward money you want, right?"

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung says, chest rattling with hurt. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"People do desperate things for money," Wonwoo says, dark look on his face.

"I haven't been keeping your family's secret safe for fifteen years to ruin it on some piddly reward," Soonyoung says. "Besides the fact that I would never do such a horrible thing."

"I—you—" Wonwoo blinks. "Fifteen years? What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Soonyoung shakes his head, feeling fond despite the lost look on Wonwoo's face. "Wonwoo, I don't just know _who_ you are, I _know_ you." Wonwoo still looks confused, which is understandable, so he elaborates. "The sticky buns. Learning calligraphy. Hiding from your brother and my sister." He goes further, seeing that Wonwoo doesn't look convinced. "That secret passage to the garden was flooded with mud that day. It was disgusting and miserable and I gave you my coat. The one with the tiger—"

"I told you that detail," Wonwoo interrupts.

"And inside the collar, my initials," Soonyoung says softly. Wonwoo inhales a sharp breath. He'd left that detail out, but Soonyoung remembers, because his mother always stitched his initials in his clothing. "K.S."

"What's your family name?" Wonwoo demands.

"Kwon," Soonyoung replies. "Kwon Soonyoung, at your service." He does another little bow, and Wonwoo stares and stares and stares. Soonyoung isn't expecting it when Wonwoo slams into him in a hug, but he wraps his arms around Wonwoo — his prince, his _friend_ — and holds him as he starts to cry.

They talk throughout the night, revealing to each other what has happened in the fifteen years since they last saw each other. Soonyoung talks about going down to the docks and finding work on a ship, joining the Royal Navy for the pay and meeting Seungcheol. Leaving the navy and commissioning their own boat to travel the seas and try to find their happy ending. Seungcheol finding that in Jeonghan and turning the ship over to Soonyoung.

Wonwoo’s story is much more heartbreaking. Running away from the capital and living on the streets. Getting taken in by an old scholar and his wife. Dropping his family name for safety reasons but keeping his given name because he didn’t want to give up all ties to his family. Helping his adoptive parents with their business and going away to university. Turning away from a new life in a safer country to return to his homeland to try and find his family. Months and months of traveling the seas to different ports to try and find any sign of them.

“My father made us promise,” Wonwoo is saying, voice raspy and dragging after hours of talking and drinking. “That if we ever got separated, we would only search for each other until my twentieth birthday, and then if we couldn’t, move on with our lives.”

“Wonwoo…” Soonyoung says slowly. “You’re twenty-three now.”

“I can’t give up on them,” Wonwoo says. “They’re my _family._ And I can’t help but wonder if...if going away to university was a mistake. What if they came back during that time, and I missed them?”

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to say to that. He reaches out and places a hand on top of Wonwoo’s, which are wrapped tightly around his cup. It is the first time he’s touched Wonwoo the entire night, since separating from their hug, and the significance of the contact doesn’t escape either of them. Wonwoo’s eyes snap to Soonyoung’s as Soonyoung quickly removes his hand.

“I apologize,” Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo sighs. “Soonyoung, there’s no reason for you to be like this around me. I’m not a prince anymore. And even if I were, I wouldn’t want you to treat me this way.”

“You will always be my prince,” Soonyoung says.

“If anything, I owe you a great debt,” Wonwoo says. “I don’t know if I will ever be able to repay it. Not just for saving my life that day, but keeping my family’s secret safe all of these years. Most of the country thinks we are dead, and that’s partially thanks to you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Soonyoung says, feeling sick to his stomach. “Knowing you’ve actually been alive and safe all of these years...meeting you now and seeing the life you got to create… that’s enough for me.”

But Wonwoo doesn’t look convinced, and Soonyoung isn’t sure how to convince him that he doesn’t need any repayment from Wonwoo, now or ever.

Soonyoung doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s been a long, tiring day, and it’s evident in the dark bags underneath Wonwoo’s eyes and the low level of the candles.

“It’s late,” Soonyoung says. “We have a lot of sailing to do. We’re not far from Hong Kong now.”

Wonwoo sighs. “That is the last place they could possibly be. I don’t know where else to look,”

Soonyoung wants to promise that they will find Wonwoo’s family when they dock, but he knows better than to make promises he’s not sure he can keep.

*

 _Red sky in morning_  
_Sailor’s warning_

Over the next few days of sailing, Wonwoo sticks close to Soonyoung’s side. He still spends a lot of his time with Mingyu, as he was doing before, but now he’s spending every evening in Soonyoung’s quarters. Soonyoung gets a lot of significant looks from Minghao because of this, and Soonyoung lets him think what he wants to think. Soonyoung trusts Minghao with his life, but Wonwoo has only known him for a short time. Soonyoung is not going to tell Minghao about the history they are catching up on, or the plans Wonwoo is sharing with Soonyoung about finding his family.

Minghao comes to find Soonyoung one morning after another late night of talking, both of them slumped in Soonyoung’s small bed. They had fallen asleep on top of the bedclothes as they shared wine and stories, and when Wonwoo had slipped into sleep, slumped onto Soonyoung’s shoulder, all Soonyoung did was remove Wonwoo’s glasses and settle down himself.

The loud knocking jerks him awake, and he slides out from underneath Wonwoo to answer the door.

“Captain, I think we’re in for a bad day,” Minghao says as Soonyoung pulls open the door. “The sky—” He trails off as he looks at Soonyoung, still in yesterday’s clothes with his shirt rumpled from sleep, and then over Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asks from the doorway to Soonyoung’s sleeping quarters. When Soonyoung looks at him, he doesn’t look mortified or upset that Minghao is looking at the two of them with something knowing on his face. He simply cleans his glasses off on his shirt and slides them back onto his face.

“You better come up,” Minghao says, and then leaves them.

Dawn is just breaking when Soonyoung gets up top, the entire sky bathed in red. He curses.

“What does it mean?” Wonwoo asks, his voice and presence warm at Soonyoung’s back.

“There’s going to be a storm later,” Soonyoung says. He turns to Wonwoo with a grimace. “You better get the mint ready.”

Wonwoo grimaces back.

The morning turns from red to grey and it’s not long before the wind starts. Soonyoung and his crew cross back and forth on the deck, battening down the hatches and securing everything that might even think about moving. Someone even puts Wonwoo to work, even if Soonyoung would prefer he stay below deck where it’s safer.

The rain starts about mid-afternoon, and Soonyoung forces everyone below deck. Wonwoo catches his elbow as he heads in the opposite direction. Soonyoung lets himself be pulled to a stop. Wonwoo looks tired — he’s been working as hard as the rest of them all day.

“Where are you going?”

“Someone has to steer,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo’s face shifts as he realizes what Soonyoung intends to do.

“I’ll stay with you,” Wonwoo says.

“Absolutely not,” Soonyoung says immediately. “If anything I’ll have Dongho or Mingyu up here with me.”

“Why not me?” Wonwoo demands. “I am not as weak as you think I am.”

“You haven’t lived this life as long as we have,” Soonyoung says.

“But I could—”

“Wonwoo, I can’t be worrying about you when I’m trying to keep the entire ship afloat,” Soonyoung interrupts. “I need to know you are somewhere safe.”

That shuts Wonwoo up.

“Please.” Soonyoung is not above begging. “Stay below deck.”

Wonwoo’s grip on his elbow tightens briefly before loosening enough that his hand falls back to his side.

“You be safe too,” Wonwoo says. He reaches up and pulls a necklace over his head, holding it out to Soonyoung. It has a jade ring strung on the chain, which Soonyoung has never seen before. He’s only ever seen the cord of the necklace as it disappears under the collars of Wonwoo’s shirts.

“It’ll only be a few hours,” Soonyoung yes, trying to refuse the gift. “You don’t have to give that to me.”

“I’m not giving it to you,” Wonwoo says. “I’m _lending_ it to you, and you’ll get us safely through this storm and then return it to me.”

He pushes the necklace into Soonyoung’s hands and holds it there until Soonyoung finally wraps his hands around it too.

“Alright,” Soonyoung says. He slips the cord over his head and tucks the necklace beneath his shirt, but not before pressing a kiss to the ring. It’s designed to make Wonwoo look shocked — rather than worried — but there’s truth in the gesture as well. “See you soon.”

He heads for the helm of the boat, only looking back once to see Wonwoo still standing at the hatch that leads below deck, Mingyu at his back to collect him.

The sky finally breaks and then it’s a long, wet fight to keep the ship topside. Dongho and Mingyu do come above deck to take turns at the wheel, but Soonyoung doesn’t go below deck when he’s not steering. He moves to tighten ropes and loosen sails and curse at the sea gods.

His face and fingers are numb, and he knows it must be night time, though the skies have looked it for hours. His fingers slip on rope in his hands once, then twice. He curses, trying to blink water out of his eyes and make his fingers work at the same time. There’s a tremendous crash, and then the entire world flashes white as the lightning gets worse.

He doesn’t see the wave, but he feels it. He feels the icy cold tendrils of the sea’s grasp as she grabs him and tries to drag him overboard. The rope slips out of his hands and the deck rolls underneath his feet, and before he can steady himself he’s stumbling sideways and falling. He lands on the deck, hard on his shoulder, and slides. Only the railing keeps him onboard, and he grasps at it desperately.

There was one time before when something like this happened, but it was Seungcheol in Soonyoung’s place. All Soonyoung could do was watch helplessly from across the deck, too far to reach him as another wave hit and dragged him overboard. The only reason Seungcheol survived was because of Jeonghan, back to reunite with Seuncheol — and just in time.

There are no sirens to help Soonyoung tonight. They left them far behind. There is just Soonyoung, and the sea, and the moon, hidden behind the clouds so she doesn’t have to watch what will inevitably happen.

He tries once more to stand, but the deck is moving too much for him to get his footing, and even when he manages to catch himself, the rain and seawater make it impossible to stay there.

The grip on his wrist doesn’t register at first, but when the grip turns into a tug, he looks up and sees Wonwoo’s face, sodden and frightened. There’s a rope tied around his waist, which Soonyoung distantly thinks was a very smart idea, and he uses surprising strength to pull Soonyoung upright and loop some of the rope around Soonyoung’s waist.

“You were supposed to stay below!” Soonyoung yells over the storm, watching Wonwoo as he loops and knots. Soonyoung didn’t realize Wonwoo had picked up so much knowledge during his time on board.

“I just saved your life!” Wonwoo yells back.

“You did!” Soonyoung reaches out and grips Wonwoo’s arms hard. Wonwoo looks up at him. “You saved my life. We’re even now.”

Wonwoo looks like he wants to argue, but instead of saying anything, he grips Soonyoung’s shirt tightly in his hands and slams his mouth against Soonyoung’s. It’s wet and a bit painful, but also exhilarating and wonderful. Soonyoung would like nothing more than to spend hours and days learning the intricacies of Wonwoo’s mouth, but another crack of thunder makes him realize why this should wait. Wonwoo breaks away from him with a startled look on his face and seems to come to the same conclusion.

Together they work their way along the length of the rope, pulling themselves back to safety.

“Where are the others?” Soonyoung says as they pull the hatch closed behind them and stand on the steps, dripping and miserable.

“They all came down a little while ago,” Wonwoo says, voice hoarse from the yelling and the harsh weather outside. “But you never came.”

“You!” Minghao cries, appearing at the bottom of the steps. “I cannot believe you!” He starts ranting in his native tongue, and Soonyoung has no idea what he is saying, but he knows Wonwoo is being scolded.

“I take it you were not supposed to come after me on your own?” Soonyoung asks.

“No!” Minghao yells, and then storms off.

The ships rolls again, Wonwoo stumbling into Soonyoung who stumbles into the wall. Soonyoung has never felt so wrong footed on a ship until Wonwoo came along. Wonwoo avoids Soonyoung’s eyes, and it is clear he does not want to talk about kissing Soonyoung mere minutes ago. Normally Soonyoung would bring it up and tease, but Wonwoo looks cold and miserable, so Soonyoung refrains.

“We should change,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo nods and steps away, but Soonyoung does not let him get far.

“I meant it,” he says. “You don’t owe me anything anymore. You saved my life.” He waits until Wonwoo looks up at him, until he can see it on Wonwoo’s face that he’s really listening to what Soonyoung is saying. He can’t make Wonwoo believe anything, but he can make sure Wonwoo hears him.

“Alright,” Wonwoo says. He looks up and meets Soonyoung’s gaze before blushing and looking away. “Alright, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung touches his shirt, where the ring Wonwoo lent him lays under the soaked fabric. “I should give this back now.”

Wonwoo frowns. “No. Keep it.”

Soonyoung nods, satisfied, and then steadies Wonwoo so he can get down the stairs and go find dry clothing. He lets Wonwoo get to the end of the short hallway before saying, in a voice pitched low so only the two of them can hear, “Thank you, _jeoha.”_

Wonwoo stops, and Soonyoung sees his shoulders heave in a slight sigh, but he still says over his shoulder, “You’re welcome.”

*

"There's damage to some of the sails, but nothing unmanageable," Minghao says.

"Not too bad," Soonyoung says. He spots Wonwoo's approach over Minghao's shoulder. "Is that all?"

"Well, no," Minghao says. "I wanted to talk about the provisions too—"

"Okay, great," Soonyoung interrupts. "Later?"

Minghao glances over his shoulder to see what Soonyoung is distracted by, and rolls his eyes. He leaves with a sigh.

Soonyoung has been waiting for Wonwoo to find him all morning. It's been a quiet morning — the calm after a storm — and Wonwoo has busied himself anywhere that wasn't in Soonyoung's vicinity. But it's a small ship, and Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would come to find him eventually.

"Good morning, Wonwoo."

"We should talk," Wonwoo says abruptly, like he was expecting Soonyoung to try and avoid the conversation.

"We're talking," Soonyoung says, leaning back against the railing. The breeze feels good this morning, and Soonyoung turns his face into it. It always smells the best after a storm.

"Yes," Wonwoo says, and then falls awkwardly silent. He fiddles with the book in his hands — the one that Soonyoung lent him after the night he read it aloud — and something slips from between the pages and lands on the deck near Soonyoung's boot. Soonyoung bends down to pick it up without really looking at it, but he freezes when he goes to hand it back to Wonwoo.

"You kept this?" Soonyoung asks, recognizing the flower from what they brought home from the festival in Seungcheol and Jeonghan's village. He specifically remembers it as the one he'd tucked behind his ear, and which had dropped to the floor when he’d fled Wonwoo's presence.

"Ah," Wonwoo mumbles. "I did."

Soonyoung looks at the flower, dried and flattened from its time in the book, and hands it back to Wonwoo. Wonwoo takes it carefully and tucks it back between the pages.

"About the kiss—"

"I don't regret kissing you," Wonwoo says quickly.

"Well, good," Soonyoung says, finally feeling a blush heating up his cheeks. "But, before we do that again, I need to know — Do you intend to stay?"

"Stay?" Wonwoo asks. "On the ship?"

"Yes," Soonyoung says. "I know you're looking for your family, and I want you to keep looking, but I also want you to know that you can stay...if you want."

"I do," Wonwoo says. "I want to stay." The sun shines harder then, like the skies are rejoicing the conviction in Wonwoo's voice and the happiness in Soonyoung's heart. "But I need to be sure."

"I know," Soonyoung says. "Wonwoo — I'm going to help you find them. I promise."

"Don't say that," Wonwoo says sadly. "You can't promise anything."

Soonyoung reaches up to his necklaces, where Wonwoo's ring hangs next to the good luck pendant Soonyoung has worn since the first time he stepped onto a ship. He slips it over his head and then over Wonwoo's head before Wonwoo can protest.

"I won't rest until you know what happened to your family," Soonyoung says, smoothing the pendant against Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo catches Soonyoung's wrist in his hand and holds tight. " _That_ I can promise."

"Thank you," Wonwoo says quietly. Soonyoung uses his hand's new position to gently chuck Wonwoo on the chin, trying to make him smile. When it works, Soonyoung smiles too.

"We're only a few days away now," Soonyoung says. Wonwoo turns more serious, but the look on his face is determined, rather than sad.

"At least then I'll know," Wonwoo says. Soonyoung slides his hand to the back of Wonwoo's neck and pulls him close, resting his forehead against Wonwoo's.

"And I'll be here when you do."

*

Junhui meets them at the docks, and Minghao shrugs off his usually calm demeanor to fling himself down the slipway and into Junhui’s waiting arms.

“It’s been a long time,” Soonyoung says as Minghao steps back from the hug. Junhui gives Soonyoung a brief hug, but doesn’t let Minghao get too far.

“You have to come this way more often,” Junhui says. He eyes Wonwoo, who is lingering close behind Soonyoung. “What’s this? A new addition to the crew?”

“Our passenger,” Soonyoung says, though Wonwoo has become so much more than that. “He needs some information, actually. You might be able to help him.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Junhui says.

They gather in the back room of Junhui’s shop, and as Wonwoo starts to tell his story, Minghao’s eyes grow wide. He turns accusing eyes on Soonyoung, who only shrugs in return. It wasn’t his story or secret to tell.

“There are a few families here that might be who you’re looking for,” Junhui says thoughtfully when Wonwoo finishes. “They live mostly on the north side of the village, but it’s been a long time since any new families arrived.”

“It could’ve been as long ago as fifteen years,” Soonyoung adds.

“You’ve been searching for a very long time,” Minghao says gently. A statement, not a question. Wonwoo ducks his head and a shadow passes over Junhui and Minghao’s faces. Wonwoo nods, and Soonyoung reaches over to grasp his hand tightly.

“There’s also the Quan family that lives by the river,” Junhui says, ruffling through some papers from his desk. “Parents, a boy about the age you said your brother would be. They’re tradespeople — the husband sells books and paper and the wife sells baked goods. But they’re from here, as far as I know.”

Wonwoo’s hand twitches in Soonyoung’s hold and he raises his head. “My mother loved to bake.”

“I can show you where they live,” Junhui says, standing and gathering his coat. “Would you like to see?’

“Right now?” Wonwoo’s voice sounds so small. He looks at Soonyoung who smiles encouragingly. He’s tired of seeing Wonwoo look so lost.

It’s time for him to get his life back.

“When else would it be?” Soonyoung says softly.

Wonwoo blinks, and then nods. “You’re right.”

“I can go with you, if you’d like,” Soonyoung offers, but he’s already expecting it when Wonwoo shakes his head.

“I think I have to do this on my own,” he says.

“Alright,” Soonyoung says. He goes to drop Wonwoo’s hand, and startles when Wonwoo cups his face with his free hand and kisses him softly. It’s unexpected, and Soonyoung can feel the way Junhui and Minghao are staring, but he finds he doesn’t care.

Soonyoung watches Junhui and Wonwoo head up the street, and tries not to feel like he just said goodbye to Wonwoo forever.

He paces around in Junhui’s shop until Minghao gets tired of him and kicks him out, and then he paces through the markets in the village. He buys some baked treats that he thinks Wonwoo will like, and then tucks them deep down in his bag when he starts to wonder if he’ll ever be able to give them to Wonwoo. He tries to convince himself that he’s being ridiculous, because Wonwoo left most of his things on the ship, and he wouldn’t just leave without saying goodbye, but the fear stays.

It wouldn’t be the first time Wonwoo disappeared from his life.

Soonyoung makes his way back to Junhui’s shop and is surprised to find Junhui, returned and having tea with Minghao in the back.

“Well?” Soonyoung asks, even though Wonwoo’s absence can only mean one thing.

“It was them,” Junhui says.

Soonyoung sits down at the table heavily, causing the teacups to rattle.

“Well, I guess that’s it then,” Soonyoung says.

He’s happy for Wonwoo — beyond happy. There is nothing he wanted more for Wonwoo. But the aching sadness he’s been trying to keep at bay all day finally creeps up on him.

Junhui goes to pour Soonyoung some tea, but Soonyoung holds up a hand to stop him.

“I think I’m going to just…” He stands and gestures to the door. The energy that got him through the day and to this moment is gone in an instant, and he’s suddenly exhausted. He just wants to sleep. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

They watch him go with worried looks on their faces, but Soonyoung is glad they don’t follow him. He needs some time alone and they need some time to spend together.

Junhui’s shop isn’t too close to the docks, so it takes Soonyoung some time to get down to the waterfront. The moon is high and bright, and Soonyoung tips his face toward it. At least he has something to keep him company.

He’s just reached the end of the dock when he hears the sound of footsteps behind him. He spins quickly, hand going for the knife tucked away under his shirt because he’s never sure who might sneak up on him in the dark, but relaxes when he sees it’s Wonwoo.

It’s _Wonwoo._

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo looks and sounds breathless, as if he’d run to find Soonyoung at the docks.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung replies. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?” Soonyoung smiles at that, despite the ache in his heart. “Wonwoo — your _family.”_

“It’s really them,” Wonwoo whispers. “I can’t believe...and you...you helped me find them.”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

Wonwoo laughs, and then he’s reaching for Soonyoung, who laughs too as he returns the hug tightly.

“I suppose this is it,” Soonyoung says, even as he tucks his face into Wonwoo’s neck and clings to him. Wonwoo stills in his arms, and then pulls back to frown at him.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo asks. “I said I wanted to stay on the ship.”

Soonyoung frowns in confusion. “But, your family is here. I thought you would want to stay with them, now that you’ve finally found them again.”

“I also found you again,” Wonwoo says. “You’re my family too. Everyone on that ship is.”

“Wonwoo…”

“I mean it, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says fiercely, more adamant than Soonyoung has ever seen him. “They’ve made a life here, and now I can visit them whenever I want, but my life...well, it’s time I find my life.” He falls silent to chew on his lip, and then meets Soonyoung’s eyes. “I hoped it would be with you.”

Soonyoung kisses him, because there is no way he couldn’t after hearing that. “I was hoping you would say that.”

He spots movement at the end of the dock, and startles when he sees three figures watching them.

“They’re here?”

“I brought them to meet you,” Wonwoo says. “Well — again. They want to thank you. Do you want to say hello?”

Wonwoo holds out his hand, and Soonyoung smiles as he takes it.

*

They set sail again a few days later.

Minki has just finished giving Soonyoung a daily report of the ship, taking Minghao’s place for now since Minghao is staying with Junhui, at least for the _Hurricane’s_ next trip around the seas. Minghao claims it’s only while Junhui’s shop assistant, Jieqiong, gets her fix of traveling the world, but Soonyoung doesn’t believe it. But he’s happy for them, even if it seems like Minghao will never be getting on the ship again. Everyone deserves their happy ending.

He braces his elbows on the railing and looks out at the setting sun. The wind is good again, and his crew is well rested, and Soonyoung has a good feeling about the journey going forward.

Wonwoo joins him at the railing eventually, elbow knocking Soonyoung’s and a small smile on his face.

“What does it mean?” Wonwoo asks, looking at the sky stained red around them. “Another storm?”

“This time it means good things,” Soonyoung says, scooting closer to Wonwoo. “Delightful, in fact.”

Wonwoo’s smile grows, and he leans so he can rest his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung throws arm around him to hold him close, and together they look out at the open sea.

 _Red sky at night_  
_Sailor’s delight_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil it, but this is obviously loosely based on Anastasia! I did a lot of research for this fic, but I'm sure I still got things wrong. If anyone is interested, you can follow this [ link ](https://merryofsoul.tumblr.com/post/186423446975/notes-for-soonwoo-mini-bang-fic) to see my notes post and reasoning for certain decisions. As always, if there's something glaringly wrong, please correct me! 
> 
> Also, here's my [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/guccitaeg)


End file.
